


Sliver

by Splintered_Star



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, days broke my heart, post kh2, spoilers for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namine watches through Kairi's eyes, sometimes, looking for her, that other one that everyone else forgot. She has to, because she's the only one that remembers now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliver

In the end, it's only Namine that remembers her.

\- She stared at her across a table and wondered if it was Sora's eyes in Sora's face that made the place her heart wasn't hurt or if it was something else entirely –

Namine watches for her, sometimes, peering out from behind Kairi's eyes to see if she can catch hints of her, of that third, that other one the other ones don't know about. Namine watches and wonders if it's still completion if it's destruction too, wonders as she watches Sora splash into the ocean, water droplets forming just long enough to be seen before losing themselves in the ocean once more.

-She hadn't hesitated as she started pulling part her memories, started pulling apart her because Nobodies can't feel guilt and it was for Sora, everything for Sora; but she did wonder, once as she smudged a dark blur out of Roxas's heart, if it was painful to be erased –

Roxas is easy to see, flashes and blond and edges that Sora doesn't understand – those bits of his heart shaded with silver and green – but Namine can't see her, never catches any darker strands in Sora's hair or anything of her quiet melancholy in Sora's smile. She keeps watching and half-hoping, thinking – was that her, that flicker? Was that twist in Sora's memory a part of her?

-She knew the moment Roxas destroyed her, even before Riku carried Roxas back wearing someone else's face, and reminded herself that it was for Sora, all for Sora –

Namine remembers her, even if no one else does. She can't change her own memories, and that's good, that's right, someone has to know, someone has to be able to remember. She tells her self that is enough, even if it isn't. Nobodies are very good at pretending, but not that good, so Namine keeps watching for flashes of dark hair, another bit of Sora's heart.

-Sometimes she wished that she could apologize, wished there was another way –

It is – is has to be – enough.

Every Nobody dreams of fooling themselves most of all.


End file.
